Just a Dream
by goldenrose72
Summary: Artemis is waiting for Nightwing when an unexpected some one shows up.


**I know I know I'm terrible! But I'm going to write a one-shot. I've decided that my writing isn't good enough to write multi chapter stories so I'm going to write one shots.**

**I sadly do not own young justice or cartoon network. Otherwise Young justice would still be on air and regular show and amazing world of gumball would be cancelled with out hesitation.**

**also flashbacks will be in**

* * *

Artemis sat in a small diner at a table. Her blonde hair back to its original length. She had decided to let it grow out after wally...She sighed and looked down at her cold hot chocolate. She had been waiting for Nightwing. He said he had a huge surprise for her. Knowing Nightwing it wasn't something you didn't show up for. As she thought her mind wandered.

_"Don't you dare Wallace Rudolph West!" A voice rung out from the tiny apartment. Artemis stood in the front living room hands on her hips and face contorted in rage. "No way, nuh-uh,nope , never ,and let me put this one easy way...NO!" Artemis said looking at Wally. He wore a bashful smiling as a couple of rags in his arms squirmed. _

_"Oh come on beautiful, just this once. He was abandoned on the street. His family was full of mean people, who tried to kill their owners. They threw him out because they thought he would become just as ruthless as him. Can't you tell he's freezing? He's also dieing for a little attention," Wally said setting the bundles down and watching a small dog wriggling out. _

_"I just saw some good in him. When no one else would," Wally said his eyes begging Artemis to keep him. Artemis sighed. Wally had just simply put her back story. He was way to smart for his own good. She let out another sigh and looked at him. _

_"Two conditions, I get to name him and you have to clean up all his poop!" Artemis said looking over at the small yawning puppy in front of the fire._

Artemis could feel the tears swelling and gritted her teeth. It had been six months she would not cry in public. She heard the soft jingling of door bells and sh turned her head quickly expecting Nightwing. She soon realized that man was no Nightwing. for starters he had almost 600 pounds on Nightwing. She turned back to her chocolate and looked up at the waitress. "Do you have a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch?"

Cinnamon toast crunch...

_"Hey Babe, can you pick me up a couple bags of Cinnamon toast crunch?" Wally's voice crackled from the phone's speakers. Artemis smiled. This was his favorite cereal. He could eat seven bags in a week.  
_

_"Ya wally how many do you need?" Artemis asked a laugh in her voice. "Well you're never going to believe this but...27?" He asked a nervous laugh in his voice. Artemis nearly drove into a ditch. "27? Wally I bought you three yesterday!" _

_"I know I know beautiful but I may have invited the speedsters over for breakfast tomorrow, but ya know, if you're busy I'll pick some up," Wally said quickly through the phone. "No its fine but you are so paying me back for this!" She said with a laugh. "Love ya, Kid stomach," Artemis said and hung up. _

ARtemis looked up as a small bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch was set in front of her. "Thank you," Artemis said and took a bite. She could nearly feel his arms around her. She stared down into the bowl as she pushed the last few pieces alone. "I miss you wally," Artemis whispered and elt a small breeze beside her.

"Then why didn't you call me beautiful? I always told you I would be there in an instant if you called," a so familiar voice said next to Artemis. Artemis turned to see the right red hair of Wally West. "Wally! Wally! But you disappeared, Flash saw you go!" Artemis said wrapping her arms around him.

"Babe I was trapped in a pocket dimension. Trapped me there with that kinetic energy. I called up Herald to get me. Who knew communicators from the teen titans could travel cross dimensions?" Wally said hugging her back. Artemis was over whelmed with joy. Her Wally was back!

"Wally?"

"Huh" He said pulling away and smiling at her.

"You can have any animal in the world," Artemis said smiling at him.

"Thanks babe," Wally said leaning in for a kiss. Artemis put a finger on his lips. He stopped and looked down at it. "What gives babe?" Wally asked looking down at her finger. "Nothing but I know you're not really there," Artemis said looking at him as he slowly faded away. And with that he was gone. She sighed and turned back to her cereal. After all it was just a dream.


End file.
